Gypsy
G Y P S Y This OC belongs to Icetiger101. Please do not take credit for anything on this page unless I give permisson. Personality Gypsy may look intimidating on the outside, but is just a big sweetheart that loves her friends and family. She loves helping other pups, especially when their smaller than her. She enjoys meeting everyone and is nice almost every time, but if you get on her bad side your in for a ride! She tends to get over excited a lot, and that can make others be scared because of her size, so she tries keeping herself under control. Gypsy also has a tendency to trust to easily, and often gets her feeling hurt because of that. Overall she is a happy loving dog. Appearance General Appearance: Gypsy is a tall, lean female Great Dane who is very pretty and knows it. She has a shiny black upper coat, and a white under belly and chest. She has socks on all her feet except her front left, which she has a stocking. She also has a white muzzle and tail tip. She has beautiful sparkling crystal blue eyes, and are very entrancing. Most of the time she is wearing a matching bow to go with that. Paw Patrol Uniform: Gypsy's Paw Patrol Uniform is a shiny, leather royal blue color that sparkles in the sun. She has pockets on the front of her suit that hold her extra stuff as well. Her pup pack is the same beautiful color but it has chevron lighter blue patterns on it. Her color is the same color and patterns as her pup pack. Gypsy also has white bracelets on her two front legs. She usually has her bow on in her outfit, and behind the other ear or sometimes in her pocket she has a measuring pencil. Formal/Date Wear: Gypsys formal wear consist of bunches of different styles, but the main one she wears is a yellow sparkly bow with a matching dress. She wears gloves over her two front paws, which are silky to the touch. And being the fashionista she is, she usually wears a pearl necklace her mother gave her. Mer-pup Form: In Gypsys Mer-pup form her tail is very long and elegant, matching her perfectly. At the end of the fins they curl inwards slightly creating a regal look to it. Her tail colors are a wavy dark Blue, that fades into a regal colored Purple, and last but no least it ends at a nice light Blue. The fin color is a transparent blue. Country Outfit: Gypsys country outfit doesn't seem very country at all! Her cowgirl hat is a light sparkly blue and her handkerchief is the same. Her emblem is on her handkerchief as well. Badge: Gypsys badge/collar, as you can guess, is not the most heavy duty. Her collar is a light Blue that stands out well against her Paw Patrol uniform. Her badge displays her job well. It has a needle with a thre in it and a bow beside that. Gypsy only has these suits because the others don't really apply to her kind of job. <3